Sheridan Nosferatu
Sheridan Nosferatu(シェリダン・ノスフェラ; Sheridan nōsuferāto), known within the Vampire Empire as "Young King"(若王; wakaō), is the current Vampire King and a pivotal character during the events of Volume 10, The Devil/Vampire Peace conference arc, in Highschool DxD: Black. He's considered the strongest Vampire alive, having as underling Annabelle's father, Desmond Hellsing. Sheridan is one of the few survivors of the Great Apocalypse, and thus, becoming the absolute authority of the newly Vampire Empire. Appearance Despite living for several hundreds of years, Sheridan maintains a rather youthful appearance of an tall, young man in about his early twenties with jet-black hair and hollow yet piercing eyes, who Zenjirou describes as someone you wouldn't trust at first glance. Sheridan wears a pitch-black hood and cloak in the tones of black and silver linings, with a distinct eyepatch one his right eye. Like any other vampire, he lacks a shadow and a reflex. Personality Like any vampire, Sheridan is condescending and arrogant towards other races such as devils and angels, calling them respectively bats and pigeons, such attitude extending even to his own kin, considering himself to be the God Vampire for being the current strongest Vampire alive, and agreeing to participate in a peace conference and pact with the Three Factions only so that he could show the newest generation of Vampires they've reached so low to ask for help from "Other races". The only people he regards as equal are his wife Sabine and his prime-minister Desmond, treating even his chldren as trash. According to Serena, Sheridan is indeed very prideful, but because of such, very easily manipulated, as he acts only to reach further glory for himself. History Nosferatu is the only son of the Xth King of the Tepes faction, born during the momentarily peace before 666(Trihexa)'s unseal and the Great Apocalypse. Not much is known about his past, only that, after the nigh-extiction of the Vampire race and the birth of the Newest Vampire Empire, he killed every other former heads of both Carmilla and Tepes faction including the head of the Vladi house and Valerie Vladi, defeated the former Vampire Minister Gasper Vladi, losing an eye in the process, and proclaimed himself the newest leader of the Vampire faction, going right after in a biting spree for the search of new members for his empire. Powers & Abilities Vampire Powers -''' As a Vampire, Sheridan has typical Vampire abilities, including the power to acquire energy from creatures whose blood he consumes, turn into a flock of bats, produce and manipulate fog and control over darkness and shadows. However, it also means he can't be exposed to sunlight or enter a place without being invited. 'Immense Speed -' His "special gimmick", Sheridan is said to reach speeds faster than light, as he defeated the previous user of the Longinus '''Aeon Balor, formerly Forbidden Balor View, Gasper Vladi in a formal fight, thus becoming the true Leader of the vampire faction. He can also kill someone so fast they'll fuction for a few minutes before realizing their demise and dying. Dark Eater -''' The ability of the Nosferatu house, he has control over darkness, which extends beyond the normal extension of a regular vampire, extending from the smallest amount such as the shadow of a string of hair to the darkness of the night itself from several years of the future. Equipment Medusa's Eye The '''Medusa's Eye(メデューサの眼; Medyūsa no Manako) is a weapon that Sheridan acquired during his creation of his new Vampire empire. An eye stolen from a mythological creature, Medusa, previously used by Cao Cao. By making visual contact with someone, the eye turns the person or creature to stone. However, by damaged caused by Issei Hyoudou, the eye doesn't always work as well as being ineffective toward people who possess anti-magic, such as Marcenas and Izuru. Trivia * The appearance and images used are from the character Singlen from the '''Untold Chronicles of Bahamut '''series. Category:High School DxD: Black Category:Characters (Black) Category:Male (Black) Category:Vampires (Black)